Promesse
by Nouka
Summary: Eric a quelque chose à avouer à Nell. Seulement, il en a pas super envie.. SLASH ! Rien de graphique et un peu mais vraiment, un touuuuuut petit peu! de Densi pour pimenter le tout.


**Note de l'auteure:** Bon, ça faisait un moment que je voulais faire ça, alors je me lance enfin ! Voilà mon premier (et surement pas mon dernier!) écrit sur NCIS: Los Angeles. Bon, je dois vous prévenir, c'est un slash, assez léger cependant, rien de graphique, juste très suggéré quoi ! Bref, c'est la première fois que je manipule ces deux petits geeks alors désolé pour la possible présence de OOC. ^^

Ah, et j'ai failli oublié, spoilers pour la saison 2 !

**Disclaimer**:_ Je possède pas NCIS: LA sinon, il se serait passer beaaaaaaaaucoup de choses qui n'ont pas eu lieu.. *sourire machiavélique_*

_Bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

**Promesse.**

Nell était une fille sympa. Eric pensait que si les choses étaient différentes, il aurait apprécié de mieux la connaître, il aurait peut-être même envisagé une relation avec elle.

Mais ce n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il était tout à fait satisfait avec le statut de sa vie amoureuse à ce moment-là. Il aurait aimé garder Nell en tant qu'ami, malgré tout. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir lui dire. Ce n'était pas juste de la laisser penser qu'il l'appréciait dans le même sens qu'elle semblait l'apprécier.

Eric la regarda de loin, puis se retourna, soupirant. Il se devait de lui dire et elle avait apporté l'occasion idéale mais l'envie d'avoir cette conversation lui manquait vraiment. Elle lui cuisinait des cookies, bon sang !

« Nell. » commença-t-il, se stoppant pour humidifier ses lèvres quand elle se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il détestait plus que de rendre une fille triste. Au moins, elle n'allait pas pleurer. Enfin, il espérait.

« Nell, je dois te dire quelque chose. J'aurais dû te le dire avant, mais, eh bien, c'est assez délicat et gênant et je ne veux pas que les choses entre nous deviennent étranges ou inconfortables et je- »

Elle le regardait toujours, attendant le reste de sa phrase. Il prit son courage à deux mains et le dit.

Elle plissa les yeux. « Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Ouais. » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire nerveux.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir une discussion émotionnelle sans tout foutre en l'air d'une manière ou d'une autre ? _Allez, Eric, tu peux le faire_, s'encouragea-t-il.

« Je veux dire.. J'ai pensé que tu étais attiré par moi ? Non ? Pas pour être prétentieux ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose et je voulais pas t'induire en erreur ou.. Mais je suis avec quelqu'un. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant mais c'est assez… Compliqué. C'est venu d'un coup et je ne voulais pas que tu penses que.. » reprit-il.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, pour s'empêcher de regarder Nell. Il avait l'impression de divaguer complètement.

« Est-ce que ce que je te raconte a un sens ou.. »

La maturité émotionnelle dont il faisait preuve lui rappela sa première petite amie, il devait avoir 13 ans et était presque aussi effrayé qu'en ce moment. Cela ne surprenait personne de voir qu'il n'était pas si bon en relation que ce que son compte facebook et ses 1000 amis laissaient supposer. Ca expliquait probablement son choix de partenaire. Ils évitaient les conversations comme celle-ci, menant parfois à des malentendus mais Eric était prêt à prendre ce risque.

« Tu pensais que j'avais un faible pour toi ? »

« Ouais ? » Elle en avait un, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide, non ?

« Pas vraiment mais c'est un peu bizarre, non ? Parler de ça ? »

« Nell, je... C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant mais c'est compliqué… »

Super, maintenant, il sonnait comme un enregistrement endommagé.

« Compliqué… » répéta Nell. « Qui c'est, alors ? Quelqu'un que je connais ? Quelqu'un qui travaille avec nous ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre.

« T'accepterais « c'est un secret » comme réponse ? »

« C'est un secret ? »

Eric n'appréciait vraiment pas le ton qu'elle employa pour le répéter.

« Un secret. Vraiment, c'est fantastique. Tu sors quelqu'un et tu penses que je me jetais à tes pieds et c'est tout ce que tu peux dire ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dit que tu te jetais à mes pieds.. »

Nell continua, ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il disait. « Pourquoi ça serait un secret ? Clairement, ça indique que c'est quelqu'un avec qui on travaille ou tu ne –»

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus, elle paraissait en état de choc.

« C'est Kensi, c'est elle ? Comment peux-tu ? Oh, Eric, comment tu peux faire ça à Deeks ? Vous êtes amis et tu sais très bien qu'il est- »

« Ce n'est pas Kensi, bordel de merde ! » hurla presque Eric. « Comment tu peux penser que je fasse ça ? »

Elle se tut immédiatement, encore plus surprise par la réaction de son ami. Il regarda fixement l'écran, passant une main dans ses cheveux. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé et Eric avait une imagination assez _vive_.

« C'est Nate. » avoua-t-il finalement, trouvant ses chaussures soudainement très intéressantes.

Il avait été obligé de lui dire, non ? Elle n'aurait pas cessé de dire des choses horribles sur lui, s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Kensi ? Mais quel genre d'ami pensait-elle qu'il était ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par les rires de Nell.

« Eric, s'il te plait... Nate ? Tu peux sûrement trouver quelque chose de plus crédible si tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité, non ? »

Le regard sur le visage d'Eric parvint à la faire taire. Elle le regarda, de nouveau choquée.

« Tu peux pas être sérieux ? Tu ne l'es pas, hein ? Je veux dire, Nate ? Toi et Nate ? »

Elle retomba dans le silence aussi vite qu'elle en était sortie.

« Je ne te mentirais pas, Nell. Pas à propos de ça. »

« Toi et Nate ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau, incrédule. « Comment… »

Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est juste arrivé. J'en sais rien. Crois-moi, personne ne peut être plus surpris que je l'ai été. Excepté Nate, peut-être. » ajouta-t-il, pensif.

Nell gloussa, ce qu'Eric prit comme un bon signe.

« Mais ... Combien de temps? Je veux dire, pendant tout ce temps ? »

«Je t'ai dit, c'est compliqué. Je pourrais même pas te dire quand ça a vraiment commencé. Au début, c'était juste ... »

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il voulait dire à Nell que lui et Nate avait eu des rapports sexuels occasionnels dans son bureau assez régulièrement avant qu'elle n'arrive (et de façon irrégulière depuis qu'elle était là).

« Ca avait rien de sérieux. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas idée de comment ça c'était avant… Dom était porté disparu, tout le monde était paniqué et effrayé et quand il est mort… Il n'y avait que moi et lui et toutes ces conneries se passant autour de nous. Mais ce n'était rien, ce n'était pas sérieux. Jusqu'à ce que ça le devienne. »

« J'aurais dû le voir. »

« J'aurais dû te le dire. Je suis désolé. »

« Arrête de t'excuser. Et je suis ... Je suis contente pour toi, Eric, je le suis. Je suis heureuse que tu aies quelqu'un. »

Nell était souriante, assez pour qu'Eric sache qu'elle ne mentait pas.

« Même si j'arrive pas encore à réaliser. Toi et Nate. Qui aurait cru ? »

« Certainement pas moi. » sourit Eric en secouant la tête. « Mais tu dois le dire à personne, Nell, vraiment. Je plaisantais pas quand je disais que c'était un secret. Je me fous pas mal de Kensi et Callen, je pense qu'ils ont déjà compris il y a un bon moment, mais… Il adore travailler ici et tu sais comment les gens réagiront s'ils l'apprennent… Il se préoccupe des gens qui travaillent ici et tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir qui pourrait le remplacer… »

Nell lui offrit un nouveau sourire. « Je dirais rien, Eric. Je te le promets. »

« Merci. »

« Nate doit vraiment t'aimer s'il est prêt à risquer sa carrière pour toi. »

Eric cligna des yeux. Il n'avait jamais pensé de cette façon auparavant. Mais Nate – si ça venait à se savoir, Nate le laisserais tomber. Non ? Il devrait. Eric ne le blâmerait pas s'il le faisait c'était seulement ce à quoi Eric s'attendait. Peu importe.

Quand Eric ne répondit pas, Nell posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, avec un sourire compatissant. Puis, elle lui tendit le dernier cookie qu'il accepta sans s'en rendre compte. Elle rangea l'assiette avant qu'Hetty ne la trouve et ne leur passe un savon puis revint s'assoir à côté d'Eric, tentant de se reconcentrer sur la mission.

* * *

_The End._


End file.
